


Copy Cats: An Ouran Host Club Story

by TheGVirus



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGVirus/pseuds/TheGVirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the day where an addiction mixed with jealousy and love ends with a group of friends feeling betrayed and school mourning the loss of two beloved students</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copy Cats: An Ouran Host Club Story

It was just like any other day at Ouran Academy; the host club boys charmed the girls in the morning, the Hitachiin twins displayed their brotherly love publicly at lunch and Haruhi resisted the urge to punch Tamaki after the fourth time he mentioned the word ‘commoner’. Unfortunately for the members of the Ouran High School Host Club, the day would not continue to replicate every other day. Today was the day where an addiction mixed with jealousy and love ends with a group of friends feeling betrayed and school mourning the loss of two beloved students.

It was 6:45pm and the host club were back in the music room that was used as their office. Tamaki’s hands trembled as he began to make his seventh cup of coffee of the day. Haruhi noticed Tamaki’s eyes blinking more than usual and decided to speak up.

“Hey senpai… you should really slow down on the coffee, you don’t wanna get hooked on that”

“I’m fine Haruhi!” Tamaki snapped back.

“Hey, I was only trying to help!” Haruhi yelled.

“I’m pretty sure I can handle a few cups of commoner’s coffee” Tamaki chuckled in a joking yet patronising tone while looking at the others to see if they laughed.

Haruhi clenched her fists together to try and fight the impulse she had to punch Tamaki repeatedly. Tamaki gazed as Haruhi’s face and began to grin.

“I’m only joking Haru-chan, I just like it when you’re angry” Tamaki said with a smirk and a cheerful tone.

“God, Tamaki, why do you have to be such a perv? Just leave her alone” Hikaru spat.

“Whoa calm down, it was a joke” Tamaki replied while his smile began to fade.

 

Fifteen minutes after Hikaru’s outburst at Tamaki the music room was still full of tension. Everyone was either silent or talking softly to each other so when Tamaki started to make yet another cup of ‘commoner’ coffee the sound of the spoon smacking the edge of the mug filled the room. Tamaki sat back down and took an obnoxiously loud sip of his coffee to purposely get the attention of everyone.

“So, Hikaru, what the hell was that about? Why are you so upset about what I say to Haruhi?” Tamaki send while his hand trembled caused by a mix of anxiousness and caffeine overload.

“It’s none of your damn business you pervert!” Kaoru interfered.

“I wasn’t talking to you Kaoru!” Tamaki hissed. Tamaki’s trembles were accelerating to a worrying pace. He pushed himself off the chair and started to make what would be his final coffee of the day.

“Senpai please! Stop drinking the coffee, the caffeine is too much for you!” Haruhi exclaimed.

“Oh Haru-chan, it melts my heart that you care so much about me” Tamaki teased.

“Pfft… you wish she cared about you. She likes us more than she’ll ever like you” The Hitachiin twins said in unison. Tamaki chuckled almost maniacally at their response.

 

 

 

“How sweet” Tamaki screeched while laughing at Kaoru’s glare.

“Even if she did like you, you wouldn’t do anything because she isn’t your brother” Tamaki revealed cockily as the caffeine overload began to have more effects on him. Hikaru was furious at the comments made picked up the nearest thing to him, which happened to be Haruhi’s strawberry cake, and lobbed it towards Tamaki’s face. The cream slid down Tamaki’s cheek while the strawberries bounced to the floor. A look of pure aggression showed itself on Tamaki’s face which then turned into a sinister yet child-like smile.

“You shouldn’t have done that” Tamaki roared while leaping towards Hikaru with his coffee cup raised in the air. He tackled Hikaru to the floor, mounted on top of him and stared deep into his eyes.

“You really shouldn’t have done that, Hikaru” Tamaki snarled as he dropped the coffee cup which fell onto Hikaru’s face like a block of concrete. Tamaki repeatedly smashed Hikaru’s face with the coffee cup, making sure there was blood leaking out with every attack. Hikaru’s face was bruising and severely bleeding with every cut received from the blow with Tamaki’s coffee cup. Hikaru knew he wouldn’t make it out of this alive so he turned to his brother to whisper to him.

“Kaoru… I….” Before Hikaru could finish Tamaki crushed his skull into the ground with the final pieces of the coffee cup. Tamaki stood up, admiring the blood, glass a coffee that he had decorated the floor with. After a few moments he realised what he had done and dropped to the floor; sobbing violently.

Twenty minutes had gone by since the devastating incident and Kaoru had not moved from his position. He was still stood there, staring at his brother’s slaughtered corpse that was gradually rotting away in front of him. He noticed one piece of the coffee cup that had not been completely destroyed and lifted it up while walking over to Tamaki.

“I’m… I’m, I’m sor… sorry… I’m sorry, Kaoru.. I’m.. sorr..” Tamaki stuttered, barely managing to complete his sentence.

“Please Koaru... I’m sorr… sorry. Ple…pl… please don’t hur.. hurt me. I’m sor… sorry.” Tamaki begged.

Kaoru raised the broken blade-like piece of the coffee cup in his hand which was aggressively shaking.

“You bastard... How could you? You killed my brother” Kaoru bawled.

“He was everything to me and you killed him. I don’t know what to do without him. I cannot survive without him. What I’m about to do is your fault and you deserve what happens.” Kaoru affirmed while giving Tamaki a threatening look. Kaoru arranged the deadly piece of glass in his hand, pointing it towards Tamaki.

“PLEASE KAORU, I’M SORRY. I SAID I’M SORRY, PLEASE!” Tamaki begged yet again however his words were only vaguely audible over the sound of his sniffles and whining. Kaoru lifted the piece of glass a final time placed it against his own throat.

“See you soon, brother” Kaoru bellowed as he took one swift yet fatal slice at his own neck with the glass. His blood began gushing out of the wound like waterfall, staining any fabric in its path. His body collapsed to the floor, causing his face to ricochet off the surface. Blood splattered across the room with every bounce of his head while the rest of his body convulsed from the shock of the impact. His spine let out one more twitch before he was officially dead although the wound on his neck continued to leak blood excessively.

TBC


End file.
